Like a Virgin
by Aurora Enkeli Medeis
Summary: Sequel to "Dirrty" and "..Baby One More Time"- Harry wants more of Draco who demands another performance. Draco's P.o.V. so expect narcissism, swearing and an over use of the term 'cherry'


This is a long over-due sequel to "Dirrty" and "..Baby One More Time" Harry wants more of Draco who demands another performance. Draco's P.o.V. so expect narcissism, swearing and an over use of the term 'cherry'

---------

Now this is bliss, sitting in my own room (yes I'm that fabulous I get my _own room_ ...thanks to father of course, good old Lucius) back rested against the mahogany headboard, legs stretched out oh and what's that, my boyfriends head resting on my lap ? Yes I thought so. Did I mention my boyfriend is Harry Potter?

Yup, I Draco Malfoy now have absolutely everything and quite rightfully so I reckon. Idly I flip the page of Which Broomstick? ...ooo he's cute, dark hair, green eyes, lightning scar oh wait that's my boyfriend, yes **mine **all mine ...who would've pegged me as the possessive type? Comes from being an only child and spoiled rotten ...gods bless my father ...evil bastard that he is.

Quick hair check in the mirror across the room ...every thing in order ...oh wait that hair isn't ...ah much better. Harry (my **boyfriend **by the way) shifts his head ...just a little higher and he'll be in just the right position to...

"Draco?" yes my sexy wizarding saviour ...perhaps not

"Harry ?" mmm running a finger up my stomach, most appreciated.

"You know that thing we did in the hall the other morning?" hmm I know that tone of voice, he's starting to sound like a child asking for something and if it's related to the other morning then daddy will happily oblige ...now I really wouldn't have pegged me as the incestuous type although ...right that's too strange a train of thought, even for me. Should really reply

"You mean grinding against each other until climaxing in front of the entire school?" aww look at that blush, bloody naive Gryffindor, you'd think he was a Hufflepuff ...oh no turn off.

"Eh ...yeah that." Articulate as ever Potter ...hmm old habits die hard "Well what I was wondering was ...when will we do that again?"

Ha he's gone the same colour as the Weasels hair ...yuck another turn off, best not think of that rodent right now ...where were we ...oh yes sex.

"Oh I hadn't given it much thought." Could I be any _more _of a liar?

"And lose the virginal blush, after your little display there is no way you can pull that off." No you'd be much better pulling me off ...my wit never ceases to amaze me ...hang on a second why is Harry now avoiding looking at me ...no way ...he can't be.

"Harry? Are you more saintly than I thought?" Lord his face his buried in my thigh.

"Maybe..." Muffled response ...vibrations up my thigh into a much more sensitive region.

"Answer clearly yes or no, are you, Harry James Potter, still a virgin?"...pause ...pause ...fuck take longer ...oh gods and while you're at it continue that seemingly innocent rubbing of my knee cap.

"Yes..." OH HOLY FUCK

"So you're saying you want me to be the guy to ...pop your saintly Gryffindor cherry?"

"...Yes." OH SWEET MERLIN, Harry ...virgin ...virgin Harry ...FUCK ME WITH A BLUDGER ...hmm I could have a little fun with this ...can anyone say tease, oh I'm so very evil ...yes a nice mental cackle.

"Oh I don't know..." Haha look at the way his head shot up ...mmm head ...oh he looks upset damn my evil tendencies. There a nice soft kiss ...gods look at the way his eyes stay closed, lips pouting, begging for more fuck I could eat him whole ...and I just may.

"Tell you what my pure and wholesome little lion," I don't think he appreciated that, I can think of something he will though.

"I feel that another performance like the other morning would push me so far that it would take six crucio's, an imperius then maybe an Avada Kedavra to stop me from having me wicked way with you."

Was that a gulp of nerves I saw? Brave Gryffindor's my ass ...bloody Gryffindor's. Where is your courage now ...oh look there it is, he's taking it with him as he clambers off my bed.

"Fine I'll do it." That was not what I was expecting ...oh gods a repeat performance ...one second, is he smirking? Saints don't smirk ...boy does he look good like that ...edible may be an appropriate term.

"but I have a better song in mind."

"What song would that be Mr Potter?" Like I care, I mean really: I'm getting a repeat performance ...and then I get his cherry ...I've always rather liked cherry.

"Oh ...you don't know it." Well yes little surprise there, it isn't like I follow muggle music.

"How on earth do you plan on getting music to play anyway?" Valuable question I reckon ...oh look at him deep in thought, he'll probably hurt himself mind you. Aww he looks adorable with his bottom lips stuck out ...I really want to bite it, wonder if he'd mind...

"There's a charm ...some music charm ...thing." How precise.

"But I need an outfit as well...." What about your birthday suit ...hmm but then I lose the joy off pulling off his boxers with my teeth ...wait where the hell is he going?

"Harry? I thought I was getting a performance?" I better flaming well be, I want him to sing for his supper ...his supper being me of course ...oh gods Harry's mouth ...on me ....now might be a good time to take back what I said about a performance.

"I'll be right back." Aww kissing my forehead ...I'm spending too much time with Gryffindors, Malfoy's shouldn't find things cute ...I don't think anyway, I've seen and heard father do a few things that Malfoy's aren't meant to do (like Potions Masters for instance) ....oh great and now Harry's gone. God damned attention span.

So I'm sitting ...I'm waiting ...I'm reading ...I'm erect ..............WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?......................................

I'm still waiting ...I'm still fucking erect, fucking seventeen year old body. If that bloody boy-who-lived-to-be-fucking-sexy-as-fuck doesn't hurry up ...oh look here is.

"Close your eyes?"

"Why?"

"Just do it?"

"But why?" I don't trust there not to be a horde of Gryffindors waiting to hex my well toned ass. A long pause ensues.....

"Have you done it?" Oh fine, there ...now I'm blind, I hope he's happy.

"Yes." Ah sounding irritated, no one can refuse an irritated Malfoy ...that's how limbs are lost.

"Right, don't open them until you hear me sing understand?" Is he giving me orders? Oh very well I will do what I'm told ...just this once. Okay I can hear drums and keyboards and...

_  
I made it through the wilderness  
Somehow I made it through_

So I open my eyes and ....Oh. Holy. Salazar. He's wearing a wedding dress. A wedding dress. A ripped, slutty, short wedding dress ...and fishnets ...and high heels ...and there was me thinking it was just a boot fetish I had.

_  
Didn't know how lost I was  
Until I found you_

He points at me, putting on an innocent face ...just as well I know so much better.

_  
I was beat, incomplete  
I'd been had, I was sad and blue_

Aww, a poor sad little Harry ....yes **definitely **far too much time with Gryffindors.

_  
But you made me feel  
Yeah, you made me feel  
Shiny and new._

Always happy to help.

_  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time_

Oh gods oh gods oh gods ...virgins should definitely not be running their hands down their own chest ...I should do it for them.

_  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine  
Gonna give you all my love, boy _

Oh yes fucking please ...yes I said please! I'm not at the begging stage yet ...but if he keeps doing that with his hips I might ...wait a fucking second ...I thought it was the curse that had given him that ability ...oh mercy it was all natural.

_  
My fear is fading fast  
Been saving it all for you  
'Cause only love can last_

I don't believe you've been saving your cherry for me ...you were to busy fighting the forces of evil and helping the helpless and all those hero things ...did he say love?

_  
You're so fine and you're mine_

Well I won't argue that, I am a sexy bitch ...preferably Harry's bitch ...me? A bottom? Now there's a switch ...literally haha oh yes, the sexy dancing Gryffindor.

_  
Make me strong, yeah you make me bold_

Harry you were always bold ...bold courageous idiot lion ...it was always a turn on actually but there is no actual need for you to know that ...unless of course I could interest you in some sword wielding role play?

_  
Oh your love thawed out  
Yeah, your love thawed out  
What was scared and cold_

You? Scared? Cold? You feel very warm to me ...I think it was me who thawed out really ...being the ice-cold Slytherin Sex God _does _take its toll after a while.

_  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time_

In which case come over here and I will touch you a second time ...and a third ...and a fourth ...and a fifth ...and a oh what was I saying? Hmm perhaps just a **little **distracted by the gyrating ...oh fuck it just occurred to me how good it would feel to have you doing that as you straddled me ...naked ...and preferably lubricated.

_  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

But if you like it rough then of course I will be **forced **to comply ...Harry? Why are you wrapping your leg around one of the posts of my bed?

_  
Oooh, oooh, oooh_

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK ...did I mention FUCK? Is there really a need for to grind against the post like that? Oh you're on the mattress now ...on all fours crawling towards me ...I'm in heaven ...and I really never thought I'd end up there.

_  
You're so fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours 'till the end of time_

No **now **I am in heaven ...who could have known heaven would consist of you in a wedding dress, straddling my lap and oh holy Jesus shit fucking Christ ...you remembered how much I enjoy the friction then did you?

_  
'Cause you made me feel _

I'm certainly feeling a lot right now as you grind into me ...that is a very scheming look in those pretty green eyes of yours ...you are planning something ...something big ...which reminds me: how many virgin brides actually have such an impressive bulge in their wedding dresses?

_  
Yeah, you made me feel_

Oh gods, I shiver as your tongue runs up my neck and if you do not stop grinding in such a fashion then I may not last long enough to pop that coveted cherry ...you still look like you're up to something and if anyone knows about scheming then it is me.

_  
I've nothing to hide_

Oh. Sweet. Merlin. There **is **nothing to hide now that you have pulled the dress off ...how on earth did you manage ....oh dear I made the mistake of looking at your chest ...it's very ...firm ...and smooth ...and oh fuck it. I lean forward, tongue running across your chest and circling your nipple.

_  
Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time_

Why did you push me off? I'm ready to take you, right here, right now but you actually want to **finish **your performance? I've said it before and I will say it again: BLOODY GRYFFINDORS AND THEIR FUCKING SENSIBILITIES.

_  
Like a virgin  
When your heart beats  
Next to mine_

Let me continue and there will be a whole lot more than a heart beat next to you ...oh yes Potter grinding down against me that helps ...oh gods it does ...oh fuck do that again.

_  
Like a virgin, ooh, ooh  
Like a virgin_

Oh dear orgasmic singing noises ...please please please just stop and let my have my wicked way with you.

_  
Feels so good inside_

Give me half a chance and it **will **be very much inside.

_  
When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me_

Again, who said anything about love? Oh fuck yes keep doing that ...oh gods yes okay maybe I love you just a little bit.

_  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ooh, baby_

Okay **a lot **. Right I have had enough of this, I am a Slytherin, a Malfoy and damned hot so I am fixating on what I want and taking it.

I flip us over, pinning your arms about your head ...you look shocked ...and rather turned on ...this is good news. I lower my lips to yours, soft yet persistent and within an instant your tongue is plundering my mouth ...really Harry? Where **did **you learn to do that with your tongue? You pull out of the kiss briefly to finish your song ...god damned Gryffindor.

_  
Can't you hear my heart beat  
For the very first time?_

Well whoever you learned that from you better forget ...maybe it's a natural ability ...either way you are mine now ...you got me? **mine **. Fucking possessive side. Oh gods your moaning and writhing beneath me.

"Say au revoir to your cherry Potter." I smirk in a way I know is delicious.

"Oh gods French ...how very hot Draco ...shame I only know a little." Now isn't exactly the time for conversations about linguistics but I can't resist.

"What French do you know?" This could be interesting.

"Erm ...voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir..."

How in the fuck does he know that? Oh lord who cares ...did I mention I love cherry?


End file.
